


Acceptance

by Lillielle



Series: A Breath of Romance, A Twist of Despair [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, First Relationships, Harry Potter Next Generation, James is a twat, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slytherin Albus Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Albus Severus wasn't expecting to be Sorted into Slytherin. He wasn't expecting to find someone special there, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouts, and Albus Severus is both relieved and disappointed as he hands the grubby hat back and walks to his new table on trembling legs. The Malfoy boy smiles at him, and he manages a hesitant quirk of his lips back. He knows James is disappointed, can feel his disapproval from across the Hall, but when "Malfoy, Scorpius" smiles at him, he feels like he can do anything.

"You're not a true Potter," James scowls at him the next morning as he slips into the Great Hall, his heart tripping beneath the green-and-silver tie.

"You heard what Dad said," Albus retorts. "It doesn't matter where I'm Sorted."

"That's before he knew you were a Snake," James sneers, and stalks off, surrounded by his bevy of friends. Albus stands there, his shoulders slumped, as he wills himself not to cry. A hand falls on his shoulder and he whirls, defensive.

"He'll come around," Scorpius offers.

"Yeah," Albus nods, but he's not so sure. When James makes up his mind on something, he doesn't like to change it. Even when Mum and Dad yell at him.

"Wanna sit next to me?" Scorpius asks, and Albus grins.

"Yes," he says gratefully, following the blonde-haired boy to the Slytherin table.

When he goes home for Christmas break, Harry and Ginny hug him and kiss him and reassure him that they don't mind him being Sorted into Slytherin. That they don't mind him becoming mates with Scorpius Malfoy. It's all right, it's okay, and he can see James brooding in the background, but for once, he doesn't mind.

And so on and so forth, the years pass until he finds himself nervous and tongue-tied, stumbling through the worst proposal for a date he has ever come up with, to the silver-eyed Scorpius, his cheeks flushed and his hands sweaty. Scorpius laughs and pulls him closer, kissing the corner of his mouth with sweet, tremulous intensity.

"I thought you'd never ask," Scorpius says and kisses him properly, a tangle of lips and tongues and teeth that leaves the both of them breathless.

They keep it a secret at first, both too shy to explain to their respective families, but the cat is let out of the bag when someone sees them snogging in a deserted hallway and tells James.

The first Albus knows of it is when James stalks across the Great Hall, bristling with indignation like an infuriated cat. Over the last five years, he and Albus have remained on cordial, even friendly terms, so he is confused, slightly nervous as he lets his fork fall to his plate.

"What's wrong, James?" he asks, wondering for a moment if something is wrong with Lily (who was Sorted into Ravenclaw and loving every moment of it).

"You," James spits, and Albus shrinks back, unconsciously seeking Scorpius's hand under the table. "Shacking up with _Malfoy_ of all people. How could you?"

"Quite easily," Albus retorts, but his voice is shaking, and he can tell that his words have no effect on his incensed older brother. Scorpius squeezes his fingers firmly and stands up, looking every inch the polished pureblood heir.

"And what precisely is wrong with me of all people?" Scorpius asks, his voice quiet yet icy.

"You're-" James sputters to a stop, his face blushing brick red.

"Because I'm in Slytherin? But so is Albus, and we all know your family wholeheartedly approves. Because of my heritage? If the deeds of our ancestors stained our own hands red, I do believe you would have quite a bit to answer for as well. Because I'm a bloke? If you can't face the fact that your younger brother likes boys, you have bigger problems than I do. What then is the problem?"

"The fact you exist," James snipes, but there is no venom in it. All Albus can see in his eyes is blundering confusion as he turns and slinks back to his own table.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius says, plopping back down on the bench.

"For what?" Albus asks, his eyes shining. "That was bloody _brilliant_."

"I didn't mean to yell," Scorpius says wryly. "I'm afraid I got a bit loud." Albus looks around and realises everyone in the Great Hall is still staring at them. He shrugs.

"Well, they might as well know we're together," Albus replies, leaning over and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek.

"True," Scorpius says, pulling Albus closer. Albus rests his head on Malfoy's shoulder, returning to his bacon. After all, he doesn't want it to get cold.


End file.
